


Faith, Trust and a LOT of Pixie Dust

by evanescenteokki



Series: the Neverland series [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescenteokki/pseuds/evanescenteokki
Summary: Captain Agust is a pirate, that much is true. But he’s an honest pirate, only stealing from the greedy and giving it to the poor. Of course keeping some for himself. He causes mayhem, true, until he met Jimin, Tinkerbell’s little brother. And together, they cause a lot more of trouble.or that fic where captain hook!yoongi falls in love with fairy!jimin





	Faith, Trust and a LOT of Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> here's a glimpse into the life of captain hook, aka yoongi, and fairy jimin PLS DO NOT REPOST OR COPY OR TRANSLATE MY WORKS thank youu!!

story will be up soon!!


End file.
